Kendall's hips don't lie
by ISmile4BTR
Summary: After a concert of the BTR's Kendall is tired yet he desires to have some fun. His wish comes true when you walk into the room and successfully get his interest... smut!


**A/N: first of all thanks for everyone who added me to favorite author or favorited my previous and very first fic here :) Secondly, I usually write stuff like this so you probably will see these things by me BUT as I wrote in my profile I'm planning a Kames fic too. The first chapter is almost ready, I'm excited about it haha, uh nothing more to say here, I hope you enjoy my writing, as always I'm opened to any kind of feedback :) sorry for any mistakes here and thanks for taking your time and reading!**

* * *

**Kendall's hips don't lie**

'Wow we were awesome!' James sighs after running off the stage when they finished their concert. 'Need some rest before the meet and greet' Kendall falls on the couch 'I'm tired as hell, can't take a single move along'. He breathes heavily, his body is hot and sweaty, his heart beats so fast that it seems it wants to jump out of his chest and live an own life.

'Dude' Logan hops next to him 'you look like someone after a hardcore sex'

'Oh' Kendall rises an eyebrow 'have you ever seen me after a hard round or what?'

'Nah nope, thanks god'

'Ah thought, this is' Kendall points at his wet shirt and wipes the sweat off of his forehead 'nothing compared to that' he stands up 'I'm off to shower'.  
Kendall leaves as well as the others separating too and each of them takes a cool shower in their own dressing room and then they put on some fresh clothes.

Kendall spraying some of his favorite perfume on his neck stares at him self in the mirror 'god knows how I do look after a real hardcore round' he giggles and secretly wishes if he could get some sex that night.

The tour makes him tired all the time; he doesn't have a half hour to take a girl to bed. Nah not like he'd be that kind of guy sleeping around but after long years without a girlfriend he begins to feel how much it misses when he can get a girl, his girl whenever he just wants.

Since he became famous he has to be careful with girls and actually doesn't really miss them because he is always busy and scares if he couldn't pay enough attention to the girl and with that their relationship wouldn't be the best thing on earth.

'But right now when I see all these pretty girls around dying by my dance moves, holy shit, I'd need a fuck' he washes his face and heads out, knowing there's no chance for that, plus he is kind of chickened out, if people would know he just picks up some girl.

_No, forget it Kendall, and get a girlfriend!_

He walks back to the common room where all the other guys already are.

After a few minutes in their own the security lets in the lucky ones who get to meet them that night. You step inside last, immediately finding Kendall's eyes. He smiles at you, _holy shit, so sexy, _you walk closer and after a few words and taken photos with James, then Carlos and then Logan, you get to stand in front of Kendall.

He is tall, looks so strong; his hair messed up, smiling all the time down at you.

Whenever he had a free second he looked for you. This is the moment when his focus is only on you. All of the other winners are younger than you. Not older than 15 years old girls but they are comfortably chatting with the guys. F_uck, she's wow,_ Kendall checks you out and only the way how he looks at you it turns you on.

Your breath becomes heavier just to think of the moment when he's gonna press his body to yours if he hugs you.

You talk lightly about the show and say a bunch of compliments and thanks for the hard work and efforts they put into the show, then Kendall thanks you for being there 'glad to know you enjoyed it and thank you for everything else. All the work is for our rushers, for you' he emphasizes the 'you' and winks at you. _He just now winked?_ You almost freak out, Kendall winked at you.

There are a few questions yet you want to know the answers; Kendall tells you everything you were curious about. 'Anything else you would love to know?' he asks.

'I think it's enough, don't wanna tiring you anymore, I'm satisfied'

'Oh wow' he winks at you again and opens his arms for a hug.

You snuggle up to his chest, his arms tight around you and your bodies pressing close to each other's. _Nah that's cannot be possible,_ you think to yourself as you feel something poking against your lower half,_ he has a boner, a fucking boner, because of me?,_ you feel it pressing closer onto your hips.

'Satisfied huh?' he whispers and rubs his body a little bit. 'To...totally' you answer shaking, you can't believe this happening. 'One more question Kendall?' you whisper into his ears. He is still holding you in his embrace.

'Yeah?' you swallow and then spit it out 'I heard your hips don't lie, is that true?' you pull away looking at his eyes and noticing a light grin appearing on the corner of his lips 'I'm pretty sure I could find a way to prove you it's totally true' he says quietly winking again. _Fuck, where the hell were you till now?_ Kendall pulls you in for a hug again, you can see the others saying their goodbyes so that means you should leave too in a few.

'Wait for me outside, don't want anyone to see where we going'

'Where we going?' you whisper.

'To show you my hips don't lie' he pulls apart and winks softly. You swallow and nod, once more you get to hug the others too and talk for a few seconds but then you have to leave. Without looking at Kendall again you walk out and walk down on the corridor, waiting for the guys to come out and the security to disappear.

'Guys, I gotta go, can we hurry?' Kendall says while the guys grab their stuff and prepare to leave. 'What's this rush now?' Logan asks 'just, nothing' Kendall answers awkwardly going through in his hair.

'Okay, we're ready' James says and they head out. When Kendall steps out he says a thanks to the security man and with that he leaves.

'Dude what was that?' Logan raises an eyebrow but Kendall doesn't really pay attention he looks for you, _Where she's gone?_

'Kendall?'

'Nah okay, just didn't want him to question what's going on when he sees that girl'

'Girl?'

'[YN], from the meet and great, but she's disappeared'

'Dude what are you up to?' Kendall looks around seeing Carlos and James left 'Logan I need that girl, she made me, you know' he points at his pants 'oh wow' Logan sighs 'don't wanna know more'

'But she's not here, fuck where is she? I told her to wait'

'Probably how you didn't want the security guy to ask, she didn't want it either'

'Yeah hope so but..' Kendall's words stop coming out of his mouth when he sees you turning in on the corner 'she's there' he points and Logan turns around checking you in a different way than he did earlier 'wow, show her dude' he pats Kendall's back 'you bet I will' they do a high five, then Logan leaves, in a second you're standing in front of Kendall again 'that wasn't nice you disappeared, I scared of loosing you'

'You didn't even get me yet' you say in a flirty voice.

'God, stop doing this, come on', Kendall grabs your hand.

'Commmming' you say dragging the word in the same flirty tone.

Kendall leads you to his own changing room.

'Wow, never thought I can be here sometime' you say wondering when you reach in. You're standing in the middle of the room while Kendall locks the door and then he walks up to you.

He places his hands on your waist and slowly gets closer to you rubbing his downer parts to yours. You lift your arms up, around his neck but not pulling his face closer.

You bit your lips, his gaze makes you paralyzed and how he's moving that drives you crazy and nothing had happened yet.

Without words but massive staring at each other your bodies are moving together 'I don't want you to get me wrong' he finally speaks to you.

'You need a round, I can understand' you say.

'But yet I don't want you to think you're used or anything'

'Don't worry, if it's you, I don't mind at all' you wink 'and hope you either think bad of me if I agreed in doing this'

'Never' he says quietly, barely opening parting his lips.

'Hate when you're speaking like that'

'How?'

'Not opening your mouth'

'Oh? You want me to open it?'

'I want to shut up and kiss me already'

With that he closes the distance between you two and kisses you with so much passion that you never thought kissing him would be this good.

It doesn't take a long time when he slides his tongue out and pokes your mouth to part your lips. You let him in and let him to touch places what you thought it's not even possible that they can be touched. His tongue dominating against yours, but you don't mind it. The session turns into rough and his hands are wandering downer to your ass, squeezing it hardly.

That's when you let out a loud moan, Kendall's mouth swallows it.

'Much better when you open your mouth, see?' you ask after he pulls apart.

'I do' he giggles.

Since he didn't pull so far away, you can lean back and whisper against his lips 'So, what are you planning to do with me? Show me!' your lips brushing to one another's how you finish the sentence.

Kendall grabbing the opportunity never lets you pull away again, sticking his mouth on yours he lifts you up and soon you find yourself between Kendall and a wall.

When your back presses against the wall Kendall leaves your mouth and makes his way to your neck. 'Ah Kendall…uhmm' you moan as he begins to suck it hard making sure that he gives you a mark to remember this night.

Kendall's arousal is already so hard and aching that he feels like he could simply come into his pants in every second, and you can feel that too against your stomach. Trying to find the control you move your hand between your bodies and unbutton his jeans, Kendall is still working on your neck so it's pretty hard. _A simple button so many fucking problem_, you think and moan out loud again in pleasure when Kendall's teeth dig into your skin.

Somehow you manage to tuck downer his jeans but Kendall seeing that you're having a problem with it, he pulls a bit away and after tossing his shirt and kicking his shoes off, he gets rid of the pants too. You smile at him when he presses himself against you again and slides the collar of your shirt down on your shoulder. Your skin shows up and Kendall doesn't miss a single square inch to leave there a wet kiss. Plus his hard one now without the cover of his jeans tights against you even more expressing how eager Kendall is. That's all just too much, you can't stand it anymore, and you feel like you're going to explode if he touches you again. And he does all over again. You wonder how he can handle this situation for this long time.

'Nrghh Kendall' you mumble pulling his head up from your shoulder when you already feel like your skin is going to burn down under his lips.

He kisses you deeply, his hands are wandering all around your body till they grab your shirt and pull it up. Then he breaks the kiss and your shirt quickly disappears, thrown away somewhere who knows where, but nobody cares anyway.

Kendall immediately comes back to your lips, his palms against your breast, squeezing them tight, you can see a hard round what he wants.

You always imagined how it would be to have sex with Kendall. Somewhere you thought it would be slow and romantic but a part of you was always curious if he would be a wild one in bed that also would awesome to experience that side of him.

And now you're gonna get to know it. 'Still can't believe' you grunt onto his next rough kiss. He bites your lips and his tongue seems like it's gone crazy.

During these kisses he manages to slide his hand on your back and unlocks your bra. You don't even know when he exactly does that, but once you notice his bare chest is now pressed against yours, no any fabric between you two.

Your nails deepen into Kendall's back when he sucks on your neck again._ How the hell is it even possible? Human can't do this so good, oh fuck how doesn't he have a girlfriend? _His hands soon discover places what they didn't before, he undoes the button of your jeans and not so long after it pools around your ankles. Kendall gently lifts you up so you can step out of your shoes and kick off the pants. When he puts you down you force him to come back to your mouth again and after managing a long making out you head down on the line of his neck kissing along his entire shoulders, chest, softly sucking his nipples.

Meanwhile that his hands resting on your ass massaging it. How you reach even downer Kendall groans louder being prepared for the thing you're about to do. Kissing his lightly haired stomach above his jelly button his hands are getting placed on the back of your head pushing you deep into his stomach. A few more seconds and you get to kiss his manhood through the fabric. He winces when your lips touch it; you know it won't take a long time for him to come. Part of you is happy that he is so turned on by you; other part of you would like this thing to keep longer.

But you don't hesitating more pull his briefs down to his knees, his erection lifts off when the fabric doesn't hold it down anymore.

Kendall lets out a sigh as the cool air goes around his dick but the sound goes into a moan when you take him into your hand rubbing it up and down a few times, you wonder Kendall just can't be possible. To be this awesome and still being single, it's just something you can't believe.

Your hand stops moving but you keep him in your grip when you close your mouth around his tip and lick him around with your tongue, sucking it gently and tasting the pre-cum of his. How your tongue touches every spot of his he says 'oh my god' with moans between the words. Then you take him in as long as you can, so your mouth finally meets with your hand which is holding him almost at the base of his dick.

'Holy fuck' Kendall moans when you glide back around him so again only his tip is in your mouth. After a few seconds of sucking it harder you take him in again and pump him with your mouth and with the help of one of your hands. He bucks his hips against you every time you draw back from him and never stops letting out loud moans to let you know how much he loves the pleasure you're doing to him.

There's something special in Kendall how he can bear this for so long and Kendall seems he doesn't want to end it yet when he places his palms on your face, each side of your cheeks and pulls you up gently. His hard member pokes your stomach, the still leaking pre-cum of his soaks the skin of yours how he leans in for a kiss 'that is awesome but I'm not selfish, we'll take it as long as we jut can' he says making you melt inside. He was eager for a good time but still he can't think only of himself, makes you wonder again if it's real or just a dream.

Kendall leads you to the couch in the room and pushes you down. After bending above you and kissing you roughly again you find his hands tucking down your panties. He pulls away and takes them off of you then spreads your legs apart and lets out a big moan as he sees how much you need him.

'Jesus Christ' he says and touches you with his tongue. He makes a long lick first and then he only uses the tip of his tongue to flutter your clit. You moan out in pleasure and pull him up to your face and wrap your legs around his waist, your arms around his shoulder.

He gives a few more seconds to himself to suck your neck, to tease you and then he enters into you. He slides in so easily as it would be nothing but his length surprises you.

'Oh my…. Fucking …. God….' Kendall manages to say between hard thrusts, his dick is coated in your wetness, makes him light to push in and pull out of you.

Both of you are on the edge of the pleasure, that's a miracle how he can dictate that fast speed and still he didn't come into you. Then at a point between the loudest moans when he knows you're almost there he places a finger on your clit and plays with it to help you to release.

Within a few seconds you cum around him moaning out his name and with that how he hears his name from your mouth he fills you out with the proof of his pleasure.

He collapses on your chest, breathing heavily, being sweaty, his wet hair stuck on his head, he feels like he can't move anymore. You still feel the tickling feeling in every little part of your body when he finally pulls out, sending some more juice of his down between your thighs and falls next to you.

You toss your legs across his and your arm on his chest.

'Kendall, you … how you can be so perfect?'

'That is how I am' he giggles 'so you believe me when I say my hips don't lie?'

'Just got proved it's true, totally believe you'

You guys lay there in each other's embrace to find your minds after the mind blowing sex when you ask 'how it happens that you're single?'

'I don't know, I don't want to be single anymore though'

'You don't?'

'No. Wanna give me a try?'

'Hah, just now gave silly'

'Cool, because I guess we both need a shower'

'Ah, yeah' you say feeling your cums pouring down on your inside thighs.

'So the next round like girlfriend and boyfriend in the shower?'

'Sounds cool for me' you wink, he picks you and heads to the shower with you…

The best concert ever, to both of you…..


End file.
